Lost and Found Bonus Cake Edition
by TrickyFrog
Summary: Sequel/Alternate Ending to Lost and Found Jack and Oz feel lost and find themselves within each other. Please R&R.


I do not own these people.

I wanted to put this in seperately. Sorry if this annoys anyone, but I didn't want to have to change the rating on the original. Some people are comfortable with this type of concent and some aren't and I wanted the original to be albe to be enjoyed by the other half of people who aren't, especially since it was so fluffy. I will say this ending is not so . . . cute. Please R &R. It is appreciated. 3 If you didn't read the first half or prequel, please do so. This story will make more sense and seem slightly less shallow . . . .

Their breathing calmed and Oz tugged on Jack's braid to pull his head up from his chest. With the boy still holding on to his braid, Jack embraced him again, feeling his descendant's breath on his neck once more.

Holding him like that, Jack suddenly realized it was the best feeling in the world, more powerful than the memory of any other embrace, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He began to suck on Oz's neck, feeling the warm flesh in his teeth, his tongue rolling over it seductively.

Oz cried out, surprised. He was unfamiliar with what was happening. Sure he had played the charming prince then and again, but as far as actual experience went, it was practically nil. These sorts of things just didn't really come up, especially since he had gotten back from the Abyss. There were way too many other things to worry about. He had gotten close with Gil, and something had almost happened with Alice, but nothing like this, nothing with this much _desperation_.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, he pulled Jack away, but Jack wouldn't let go of him. He moved on to kissing other parts of his neck, a little love bite here and there, and his hands . . .

_God, Jack stop . ._ . But Oz couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. Jack's hands moved up and down Oz's back, his fingernails digging into his skin as he went, and his hands traveling further down with each trip. Oz surprised himself when the moans began to escape him, " . . . Jack . . . ahhh . . . " Jack's hands traveled into his shorts and reached down to his butt, taking one cheek in each hand he began to grope and squeeze in a circular motion as Oz's loose fitting shorts began to slide off.

"Ahh . . . ahhh" Oz's moans became more intense and as Jack moved him onto his back he bucked suddenly. He flushed instantly, blood rushing to his head causing it to hang loosely back as Jack held him. This was too much. Too much . . . "Uhhh . . ." When Jack's hands made their way under his shorts he thought he would die there. Jack was too much; Oz couldn't even begin to repay his touch.

_This is what I asked for, wasn't it?_ Oz realized his mistake. Sure, he wanted to make Jack feel human again, but this . . . How could he have practically forced their skin together and not thought for a moment the man would not want more? Oz had been foolish and naïve to think that his behavior wouldn't lead to this. _I'm the one who started this._

"Uhh, Jack . . .ahhh" Oz was breathing so heavily, more than he ever had before. His body was screaming. Jack wanted to hear more. Jack wanted to feel more. Jack wanted to touch every bit of Oz. He laid Oz down then, careful to let his head rest easily, noticing the boy's flushed expression. Oz laid there a moment, breathing heavily, staring up at Jack.

Jack realized how far he'd gone then, and became suddenly worried from his actions. _Oz . . . he didn't want to do this. He trusted me not to-_

Oz's expression changed when he saw the worry in Jack's eyes. _Always, always kind_ . . .

"Jack?" His breathing was still heavy but the word came out evenly. Jack was waiting, needing to know if it was okay that he went on. He wouldn't do this against Oz's wishes. He couldn't.

He couldn't however, just bring himself to ask. The innocence that Oz portrayed earlier was gone, and Jack was the sin that was stealing it from him.

Oz understood. Somehow, whether it was because they were bound by blood or what, he didn't know, but somehow, he could feel Jack in a way he had never felt anyone before. Oz wanted Jack to be happy; he wanted him to be free from this dark place. That mature look on his face returned again, and Jack gaped slightly when he saw it. It was a beautiful expression to see on the boy's face, and it made Jack want Oz even more, but the truth was it made Oz appear differently. It made him look too much like himself. In that respect, it was almost disturbing.

The younger Bezarius took Jack's hands in his and led them to the fastenings of his shorts. Seeing and feeling the bulge underneath made Jack immediately want to free it, and within seconds the boy's shorts and boxers were tossed aside.

Jack looked down at Oz's naked body. His previous expression had faded again and was replaced by a shy one.

"Oz . . ." Jack grabbed the boy's ankles and bent his knees as he began to kiss his inner thigh.

Oz was in a sweat. He wanted it. He wanted Jack so badly. His body screamed at the teasing kisses, and his mind had lost all its reason. Only one thing mattered now, "Jack . . . please . . . "

_Not just yet Oz . . ._ A dark thought entered Jack's mind. He wanted to give Oz what he wanted, of course, but he wanted to hear him beg, to scream, to desire only what Jack could give him. What they could share was different from what anyone else could. Jack's lips made their way to the base of his member, nibbling as lightly as possible, knowing that even the slightest touch would give Oz a burst of sensations. Oz's body responded wontingly, bucking slightly. His hands were pressed flat beside him into the floor and his back arched like a gymnast, his arms trembling as they held his upper body up. Jack continued to bite his thighs lightly at first, but when Oz wasn't responding as much before he bit harder, causing Oz to squirm under his grasp, but Jack kept his feet planted being far stronger than the boy he kept captive.

When Oz could no longer take the teasing, he reached to the man's hair, overwhelmed from all of the adrenaline. When he finally grasped it he pushed the man's head into him, Jack's lips making contact with his cock.

Jack had been caught off-guard, but that wasn't going to happen again. He lifted his head and looked at Oz, mischief all over his face, "Now, now Oz, patience is a virtue," Jack leaned in and kissed his lips, his tongue entreating entry. Oz accepted and hungrily kissed back. Once he had decided to follow through with this, he had finally relaxed every bit of uncomfortable feelings and doubts gone.

When Jack finally let him go from the kiss the words escaped him between breaths, "Please . . . Jack . . ." Jack let go of his ankles and put his hands on Oz's thighs, raking his finger nails up and down the underside of the boys legs, long slow stokes, "Jack . . ."

He continued his work, this time on the insides of his legs, "Uhh, Jack, please . . ."

_Ah, there it is, Oz. That desperation . . . _Jack loved how Oz was saying his name like that, over and over. They needed each other so much and that feeling was portrayed each time Oz spoke his name.

Jack came back up to Oz's face and kissed him deeply, and then proceeded to makes his way slowly down to his now throbbing length with his tongue.

"Jaack!" Instantly Jack swallowed the cock with his mouth and began to message it expertly with his tongue.

Oz gasped loudly, his body slowly falling to the ground with his back still arched. His hands dove for Jack's blonde hair, his fingers entangling and tightening their grasp as Jack worked his tongue up and down against his member.

Oz moaned louder and louder, unable to control himself and no longer able to form words. He bucked again, and again, embarrassed, but elated. Oz's length slid deeper into Jack's mouth as he bucked, again to Jack's surprise. Oz's inexperience left him exceedingly unpredictable. Soon enough though, following Jack's lead, Oz began to settle, rocking only slightly as though he were easing in to something that should be savored.

Jack came up, licking only the head of Oz's penis with the tip of his tongue. Oz's hand was still in the man's hair, and when Jack came up, Oz did not let go. Instead, trembling all the while, he looked into Jack. Not at him. Into him. He saw things there he did not expect. The boy didn't know what to think. This man, the one who knew all of the secrets of so long ago, the one who had claimed his body to be used in means he had never agreed with, the man who was now bent over him . . . He was what most were looking for, respected. He was someone who held a power Oz could not hope to own-a reputation not of being an ill-omened child who had been brought back from the Abyss, but as a hero-someone whose very presence, even through his own body, caused people to bow before him. And here that man was, pleasuring him, lusting after him. Jack's eyes were none of the things people wanted out of him or saw in him. They were only playful and hungry. They were only human.

Jack visibly blushed, not bothering to move Oz's hand from his hair, "What is it Oz? . . . Should I-Should I stop?" He didn't understand the look Oz was giving him.

"No!" Oz surprised himself, ". . . No, no Jack, don't stop." Compelled by those words, Jack moved to kiss him. Oz melted into that kiss, and as he returned it, lovingly, gratefully, Jack also began to sink into Oz, attracted to the affection of the kiss. When they pulled away they only saw themselves, blushing equally. For a moment, the lust had been forgotten, and something else was being tasted, their tongues indulging in the affection and connection they were not aware of themselves. For another moment their eyes held, but they said nothing.

Jack finally broke away and sat down in the space Oz's legs had encircled him. He began to unbutton his pants. Oz moved quickly, and soon he was on his knees in front of Jack, lightly batting away Jack's hands so that he could finish the job himself. As he slowly pulled own the zipper, he looked up into those beautiful emerald eyes. Jack was surprised by Oz's actions, but he loved him for it. He closed the space between their lips and he kissed him, he felt Oz's hands finish their work, his penis now free to feel the open air of the hollow space Jack resided in. He released Oz so that he could pull them off his legs. Before the boy could resume his position, Jack pinned him down again, this time pulling Oz's rear up and his cheeks apart, rimming his anus.

Oz did not expect it for one thing. For another, he did not expect it to feel so _good_. He moaned loudly, a surprised ecstasy escaping him as Jack both pleasured and prepared him. Oz began to tremble again, his body crying out, his desire only growing each time it was met.

Satisfied with Oz's response, Jack pulled him closer to him, pulling him on top of himself as he lay down on his back. Oz looked at Jack and smiled, elated. Even in all of this, Jack was able to convey such thoughtfulness, ". . . Jack." More gratitude.

The man on bottom smiled back at him playfully. He had made his request, and Oz had accepted it. Oz placed his hands on Jack's chest as he leveled himself over Jack. He blushed, nervous, and that's when Jack's hand had grasped his wrist, "It's alright."

That was enough. Oz made up his mind and forced himself onto Jack's erection. They simultaneously cried out. Their eyes meeting again instantly, the look that played across their face the same. Jack stretched and forced himself in deeper, causing another softer cry form Oz. Instinctually, Oz began to move up and down Jack's length.

A moan escaped Jack, his eyes closed, his head pressed into the floor. Oz began to grow more comfortable as the pain subsided and he worked a little faster, encouraged by Jack's vocal responses. It was then that Jack began to move below him in a somehow circular yet thrusting motion. Oz felt a rapid heat through out his body.

"Uh-Jack . . . " Nothing had ever felt this good. Nothing. Oz continued, speeding up, reaching for his own erection, gliding his hand up and down without even realizing it.

Jack couldn't have been happier. He felt as though something was occurring on a level he didn't even understand. This was far more than just sexual. Still, it couldn't be called love either. He knew that feeling as well, and this was different, even from that.

When Oz became more and more rapid Jack responded with equal intensity that caused Oz to become the most vocal he had been, gasping aloud with each rush of air that escaped his mouth as Jack penetrated further.

They rose and fell together until finally they were one. Their ecstasies reached, they came together, clutching each other tightly, and Oz's one hand gripped at Jack's firm hips and Jack's groped at Oz's rear.

Jack removed himself from Oz and Oz fell on top of his chest into the mess he mad made, breathing hard. As they had before, they stayed like that, rising and falling as Jack breathed quickly.

"You're still here." Oz sounded different some how, close . . . and wiser almost.

Jack considered the words and then realized their meaning. It had been too long since Jack had made love to anyone. The whole idea was all rather ironic. All of this building up to become one with someone only for them to leave you again, to become two hearts beating separately rather than one simultaneously. Whether Oz understood or not didn't matter. What did was that he recognized the feeling.

"I feel the same way." Oz sat on up on his chest, bringing his hand up to his face as if he were seeing it for the first time.

"Is this-"

"No. It's different. It's entirely different."

Instantly Oz felt betrayed in some way, his eyes searching desperately in Jack's own to look into him and see the truth.

"I don't understand it either, Oz." He answered Oz's question without hearing it. He didn't need to hear it. _What is this? Oz is-He isn't-_

Jack sat up and held Oz close to him, trying to comfort him despite his own sense of comfort being gone entirely. This was . . . too strange. They had tasted that flesh, but with it, had they tasted something else. Had he truely eaten the forbidden fruit?

Oz blushed as he tried to sink into that embrace further, but then stopped. He could no longer make the distinction between himself and that embrace.

"Jack?" His words were soft and fearful, "Jack are we the same?"

Jack shook his head and held Oz closer, "No! No Oz, we're not the same . . . we're not."

Oz woke with a startle in the hotel bedroom. The moon was still close, but no longer so centered in the window. _What time is it? . . . Was that real . . . just now?_ It was. Oz could not shake the feeling. He could not shake the feeling that he was both himself and someone else-that he was both himself and Jack-that they were the same yet still separate. He was aware of his own feelings, but he understood the other's as well, entirely, without doubt.

That familiar smell known only to him awoke him from his thoughts. He looked down at his crotch and blushed lightly. All of this had been real, and there was no turning back. Oz felt both empowered and beaten, but he wasn't alone. With this feeling, this assurance, he would never be alone-never.

The End and stuff.


End file.
